at last?
by almurfa
Summary: ff hunhan gs a little bit humor garis krenyes *krauk?/ monggo dicoba baca dulu :")


**April 2012**

"selamat datang dirumah baru, rusa kecil!"

Suara sambutan meriah langsung terdengar begitu pintu rumah berlantai dua itu terbuka lebar. Seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan ayah barunya itu tersenyum canggung menerima sambutan dari kakak dan ibu barunya. Baru?

Luhan adalah anak yatim piatu yang menurut pengasuh panti sudah ada disana sejak luhan berumur satu tahun. Entah apa alasannya, luhan ditinggalkan sendiri oleh sang ibu kandung di depan pintu panti bersama sebuah liontin kecil berisi foto sang bayi dan sepotong kertas bertuliskan namanya. Ia adalah anak baik hati, ceria, dan juga patuh. Dan kemarin lusa, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh, keluarga Xi mencari seorang anak yang bisa diadopsi dan hingga akhirnya luhan mendapatkan keluarga baru yang akan mengadopsinya.

"nah, lulu dua orang yang disana adalah eomma dan oppa barumu. Ayo, berikan salam." Ucap tuan Xi pada putri kecilnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan maju beberapa langkah lalu langsung membungkukan dirinya dengan sopan, "Annyeonghseyo, eomma, oppa. Luhan imnida." Ucapnya manis dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Wanita cantik yang menyambut kedatangannya langsung datang memeluk luhan kecil dengan begitu erat seakan ia adalah harta yang tak ternilai harganya. "aigoo, lihatlah Kris, adik barumu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan, lulu, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Xi Luhan ne?" mendengar itu, luhan tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu bersemangat. Sedangkan kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya diatas. Melihat itu, luhan merasa sedih dan tak enak, apa kris tidak menyukainya? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kris marah?

Tuan Xi yang melihat kelakuan anak lelakinya hanya menggeleng maklum, "tak apa sayang, oppamu hanya belum terbiasa denganmu. Jangan sedih ne? jangan menyerah mendekatinya, oke?" hibur tuan xi begitu melihat raut wajah luhan yang terlihat kecewa dan sedih. anak sulungnya itu memang sulit untuk mengenal orang baru, tapi toh ia tau, lama-kelamaan kris akan bisa menerima luhan dengan baik, bahkan cenderung protektif pada sesuatu yang dia sayangi dan ingin ia jaga.

* * *

 **Almurfa**

* * *

 **Juni 2025**

"…han?"

"…" bergeming

"luhan?"

"…"

"hoi Xi Luhan!" panggil seorang yeoja manis berpipi sedikit tembam sambil menempelkan sekaleng kopi kemasan dingin pada sahabatnya yang tengah melamun ria.

"Yakk! Siapa yang- oh astaga, Min! kau membuatku kaget." Luhan hampir saja menghajar siapapun yang berani membuat lamunannya buyar dan membuat pipinya merasa sedikit tersengat serangan dingin dari kaleng kopi favoritnya.

"kukira kau tuli lu," cengir xiumin "lagipula aku sudah memanggil namamu entah berapa ratus kali. Kau sedang melamuni apa sih?"

Bukannya menjawab, luhan malah menatap kaleng kopi dingin itu dengan penuh nafsu, membuat xiumin cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya dari jangkauan luhan. "berikan padaku Xiu, aku ingin meminumnya…" rengek luhan mencoba membujuk xiumin. "Andwe, ini tinggal tersisa satu. Lagipula kau kan sudah pesan milkshake pada baekhyun kan? Tunggu saja." luhan mendengus sebal karena rengekkannya tak mempan pada xiumin 'dasar tega' pikir luhan menangis. Sedangkan xiumin memilih untuk tidak meladeni rusa absurd yang suka berubah-ubah mood itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan ia terlihat tengah risau memkirkan sesuatu, "sebenarnya… kris oppa akan pulang lusa…" ucap luhan masih menggantung. Lihat? Tadi luhan masih ngambek padanya dan sekarang ia malah sedang curcol, biasanya Xiumin agak ogah-ogahan mendengarkan curhatan luhan yang biasanya benar-benar berisi hal yang tidak penting, contohnya luhan pernah curhat tentang kaus kakinya yang mudah bolong, kucingnya yang selalu tidur saat ia pulang kuliah, eommanya yang terus menyuruhnya memakan sayuran, sang appa yang terus menggodanya dengaan sebutan rusa karnivor, bahkan tentang betapa malasnya luhan untuk membuka mata dipagi hari. Namun, kali ini beda, luhan tengah bercerita tentang kris oppa yang tampan dan terkenal, xiumin yang mendengar itu langsung bereaksi secepat kilat, "woaah, jinja?! Itu bagus sekali, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu oppamu yang tampan itu." Mendengar ucapan Xiumin luhan hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas. Huh giliran membahas tentang cowok tampan saja koneksi nya begitu cepat.

"kau sudah ada jongdae xiu, jika kau tak ingat. mau kuadukan pada jongdae?" Kalimat itu bukan berasal dari luhan, melainkan dari yeoja yang kini tengah berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 cup milkshake oreo. Xiumin menoleh dan merengut lucu begitu melihat siapa yang membalas ucapannya.

"aku kan hanya bercanda, baek."

"ah sudahlah kalian berdua. Aku ada kelas 20 menit lagi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Luhan beranjak dan mengambil satu cup milkshake di nampan yang dipegang baekhyun lalu membawanya pergi begitu saja.

Luhan, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun memang teman dekat, kebetulan mereka berada di universitas yang sama walaupun berbeda jurusan.

"eh? Bukannya kau mau bercerita?" xiumin mencoba mencegah luhan yang tak ditanggapi oleh siempunya cerita.

"Lulu! Jangan lupa ditempat biasa setelah kelasmu selesai, oke?" pekik baekhyun dari kejauhan. Luhan masih tetap berjalan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, ia hanya membuat tanda 'ok' dengan tangannya yang terbebas dari milkshake yang dipegangnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan sedkit tak fokus, ia masih memikirkan kris oppa-nya yang akan tiba lusa. Eommanya telah berpesan agar luhan menjemput oppanya itu dibandara. Sejujurnya, yang membuat luhan tak fukus dan bimbang bukanlah sang oppa yang pulang, jika itu sih luhan sudah tau jauh-jauh hari, dan jika kris pulang pasti kakaknya itu akan memperlakukannya layaknya anak berumur 10 tahun. Masalahnya adalah kris pulang bersama termannya yang sama-sama menyelesaikan kuliah di negeri paman sam itu, bukan karena tak mengenalnya, justru karena luhan sangat mengenal teman kris yang satu ini. Sunbae yang sejak dulu ia kagumi.

Cinta pertamanya…

Oh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat luhan senyam-senyum sendiri.

* * *

 **Almurfa**

* * *

Hari ini luhan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia langsung bergegas mandi. Padahal biasanya luhan sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Hari ini kris pulang dan luhan harus menjemputnya tepat jam 8 pagi, luhan bahkan sudah begitu malas membayangkan ia mendengar ceramah kris yang mirip dongeng jika luhan terlambat 5 menit saja.

Tapi ini masih pukul lima pagi, bahkan matahari masih agak malas untuk segera muncul di ufuk timur. Sialnya, Planning luhan hari ini adalah 'perfect dihadapan cinta pertama'. Oh deer~

Selesai mandi, luhan langsung menuju ke depan lemari pakaiannya dengan kecepatan kilat dan mimilah-milah kira-kira baju mana yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Bahkan ia membaca ramalan cuaca hari ini agar warna bajunya senada dengan cuaca hari ini.

Satu-satunya yang dirugikan disini adalah Tao, hoobae cantiknya yang punya fashion diatas rata-rata itu harus bervideo-call an dengan luhan dipagi buta ini demi menilai baju manakah yang lebih pantas dipakai. Oh bayangkan saja, tao yang bangun tidur dengan piyama yang kusut, mata yang masih setangah terpejam, dan oh rambutnya bahkan lebih parah daripada singa lupa keramas.

Setelah menjanjikan satu paket cokelat Paris pada tao dan bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada tao apakah penampilannya sudah sempurna luhan tengah memastikan kembali bahwa penampilannya sudah benar-benar sempurna dihadapan pujaan hati.

Make-up tipis – centang

Rambut tertata rapih – centang

Pakaian yang stylelist – centang

Wedges hitam 5cm – centang

Sempurna

Luhan turun menuju meja makan tepat saat sang eomma selesai memasak sarapan pagi ini. Nyonya Xi melongo melihat putri kesayangannya yang kini telah duduk manis dimeja makan dengan penampilan manis dan begitu rapih tertata. Oh tolong ingatkan nyonya Xi untuk bersyukur setelah ini. Sepanjang yang nyonya xi tau, luhan itu bukan orang yang bisa dibangunlkan pagi-pagi

 **t.a.k. p.e.r.n.a.h.** tolong eja baik-baik.

"selamat pagi yeobo." Ucap tuan xi begitu memasuki ruang makan dan langsung menempati tempat duduknya dan mulai membaca Koran hariannya. Luhan yang merasa tak dianggap merengut kecil, "apa aku benar-benar tak kelihatan, appa?" tuan Xi yang masih asik membaca korannya hanya menjawab sekenanya "tentu kau terlihat saya-" ucapannya masih mengantung sebelum tuan Xi menyingkirkan Koran dari hadapannya dan memandang siapa yang mengajaknya bicara, "oh, daebak. Yeobo, apa benar ini putriku?" luhan makin merengut sebal.

"tentu saja dia putri kita, yeobo. Lihat, bukankah ia semakin cantik jika bangun pagi?" kini gentian nyonya Xi yang menggoda luhan. Mengundang tawa dari pasangan suami istri itu.

"Eomma~~"

* * *

 **Almurfa**

* * *

Luhan sudah mulai bosan menunggu kakaknya yang tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Ini sudah jam delapan lebih lima belas dan luhan belum melihat tanda-tanda kakaknya keluar.

"aish, dimana sih angry menyebalkan bird oppa itu." Gerutu luhan pelan sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dngin bandara. Tiba-tiba luhan merasa ada beban yang membebani bahunya, sepasang lengan kini telah merengkuhnya dari belakang nyaris membuat luhan memekik ketakutan jika saja luhan tak mengenali bisikan jail ditelinganya, "jadi sekarang kau memanggil utusan dewa ini angry bird menyebalkan? Nona rusa?"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit usaha keras. Ia langsung meringis begitu melihat siapa yang telah ada dibelakangnya sekarang. "oppa pasti salah dengar, mana mungkin aku memanggil oppaku yang mirip ipin eh maksudku Justin beiber ini angry bird menyebalkan, oppa pasti salah dengar." Luhan masih mencoba untuk ngeles. Kris hanya mencibir dalam hati bahwa adik perempuannya ini semakin pintar ngeles.

"eh lu, oppa rasa ada yang berbeda denganmu." Ucapan kris sukses membuat luhan deg-degan oh jangan sampai kris menyadari fashionnnya yang payah bisa jadi begini.

"b-benarkah? Memang apa yang berbeda oppa?" jawab luhan agak gugup. Kris berjalan medekati luhan dan mengamatnya dari dekat,

"kau…" ucap kris sambil memincingkan mata membuat luhan makin gugup dag-dig-dug der.

"y-ya?"

"tak kusangka selera fashionmu mengalami peningkatan Lu. wah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat adikku berdandan cantik untukku, ini kesempatan langka." Kekeh kris merangkul pundak adiknya. Dalam hati luhan merasa bersalah karena ia berdandan seperti ini bukan untuk sang oppa tercinta. 'maaf oppa, lulu janji, lain kali lulu akan berdandan cantik untuk oppa.' Raung batin luhan nelangsa.

"maaf mengganggu, tapi hyung bisakah kau menganggapku terlihat?" suara berat lain menginterupsi kegiatan bogoshippo kakak beradik itu. Seorang namja, jangkung walau masih kalah dibanding kris tengah memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar, dengan topi hitam dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Penampilannya sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti maniak warna hitam. Lihatlah dari topi, masker, baju, jeans, bahkan sepatu, ransel dan koper yang ia bawa adalah warna hitam.

"oh maafkan aku Hun. Kenalkan lu dia Oh Sehun, adik kelasku yang sialnya bisa lulus bersamaku dan seumuran denganmu." Ucap kris memperkenalkan.

"Xi Luhan imnida, adik Xi Yifan."

"Oh Sehun."

Mendengar jawaban super singkat itu wajah luhan ikut-ikutan jadi sedatar suara sehun. Melihat wajah adiknya yang menjadi super flat yifan cepat-cepat memberi tahu luhan bahwa sehun memang irit bicara, jadi sebaiknya jangan heran.

Sejak kedatangan kris, luhan sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara. Bukankah harusnya kris pulang bersama cinta pertamanya? Kemapa malah si Oh flat sehun yang ada disini. Oh ini pasti kesalahan. Pasti. Luhan bahkan tak terima jikalaupun ini bukan kesalahan.

"oppa? Apa kita masih menunggu orang lain? Kakiku pegal." Ucap luhan lemas, harapan bertemu cinta pertamanya kandas sudah begitu ia tau oraang yang pulang bersama yifan adalah sehun, bukan si doi yang ia harapkan.

"tung- ah kau lama sekali." Belum selesai kris bicara pada luhan ia langsung menunjuk orang yang baru saja menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah koper ditangannya.

"maaf, tak kusangka passportku sedikit bermasalah tadi." Namja itu berpakaian santai, hanya dengan polo shirt abu-abu kacamata hitam trendy yang bertengger manis d hidung sang pemilik, celana jeans yang agak longgar dan sepatu kets yang terikat rapi, oh dan juga sebuah jaket yang namja itu sampirkan dibahunya.

Luhan seakan lupa cara berkedip begitu mengenali namja keren dihadapannya itu, oh Tuhan, apakah kini penampilannya masih baik-baik saja dan sempurna?

"kajja, hun kau yang menyetir ya, luhan sedikit payah jika mengemudi." Ucapan yifan menyadarkan luhan yang langsung merengut tak suka. Sedangkan sosok keren didepannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"arraseo." Sehun menjawab sngkat dan meminta kunci mobil di tangan luhan.

"hai, luhan. Lama tak bertemu ya, kau semakin cantik." Ucapan namja itu mengundang reaksi yang berbeda dari yifan dan luhan. Yifan langsung menjitak teman idiotnya itu dengan tinju kesayangannya dan beucap protektif, "jangan merayu adikku yang polos, idiot." Dan luhan yang kini mungkin tengah terbang bersama para malaikat di langit nun jauh disana. Oh jika tak ingat ada yifan, luhan mungkin sudah menjert-jerit kesenangan sekarang.

Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang yifan hanya diam acuh.

"lu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap namja itu lagi.

"eh? Pertanyaan yang mana sunbae?" balas luhan formal mengundang kikikan yifan dan kerutan didahi namja yang menanyainya tadi.

"sunbae? Panggil aku 'oppa' lu."

"t-tapi…"

"Well aku tak menerima penolakan."

"ne, o-oppa pertanyaan yang mana?" tak dapat dipungkiri sejujurnya kini luhan masih dalam euforia yang entah akan kapan mereda.

"bagus, bagaimana kabarmu Lu?" oh Tuhan, cinta pertamanya menanyakan kabarnya dan menyuruhnya memanggil oppa. Ooh keajaiban macam apa ini Tuhan~

"a-aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol oppa.."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai hai hai

Al balik lagi dengan ff baru(lagi)

Hehe

Ada yang tertarikkah sama lanjutannya?

Btw ini Hunhan loh yaaa *kibarbinerhunhan

Maafkan al yang lama hilang ditelan asep?/

Akhirnya sekarang Al anak sma :^)

Oh ya untuk LFSWALY mungkin baru akan diupdate abis lebaran yaa.

Maafkan yay a ya?

Btw, walaupun belum lebaran

Al mau ngucapin

Selamat Lebaran semuanya. Maafin banyak kekhilafan Al selama 7 bulan ini yaa ga nyangka Al udeh 7 bulan aja kencan sama ffn ^^

At last

 **Review please?**


End file.
